


Ready, Waiting

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kaze, observing.
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Ready, Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'invisible'

Kaze could see that the conversation was going well; that was good. He had not expected otherwise, but he did his best to always be ready. Even when it seemed unlikely that he would need to step from the shadows, he did not drop his guard. Not at times like these.

He would allow himself to be visible later, for his lord, when called or when an appropriate moment came. But that would be long after this moment, this conversation that meant so very much to the kingdom's future...

And the future of their neighbors...

Kaze remained ready... in case.


End file.
